


as though the absence of you is a sickness

by petrichorblue94



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Creampie, Doggy Style, Earth 69, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Quickies, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, heh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorblue94/pseuds/petrichorblue94
Summary: Inspired by the tumblr post:"Imagine being one of the good guys.  Team Flash, Team Legends, whatever.  You’re attracted to Eobard, but you’re also a realist so you just sorta sit there and pine quietly.Thing is, Eobard’s no dummy.  Eventually you’re gonna be in close proximity to him, and he’s gonna realize you’re attracted to him.  I know, I know, the obvious answer is that he’d try to manipulate you.  Aside from that, what would he do?  How would he react?"And then my mind just went: Oh fuck it,  I ship reverse xs anyway,  I'm gonna go big.





	1. thread carefully

**Author's Note:**

> Nora and original!Thawne in the future, before she time travelled.

He pins you against a wall at some point, holding your hands behind your back- enjoying feeling you squirm against him and he whispers dirty things against your ear, like:

"All those nights, were you touching yourself, thinking of me?" Here he actually buckles his hips towards you, growling. You want to be good and struggle but there are butterflies exploding in your stomach and your abdomen and you gasp from the surprising force of your arousal. "Ashamed to want someone you are supposed to hate? Imagining my voice," here his voice becomes low and rough and husky and his lips are almost touching your earlobe and you almost roll back your eyes in the euphoria of him. You're doing a very bad job at being one of the good guys at this point. "My fingers, touching you." And here he lays his left hand on your ribcage, right below your breast. The right one is still restraining your wrists and it's getting mildly uncomfortable but not as much as it's supposed to, seeing as you haven't put any real effort to break free.

He hums, it's something that should convey bemusement but comes out as a vibrating growl. "But that's not everything, is it? You do not only want a rough fuck with a bad guy, with _me_ , you do not only want to spite your heroes, the Flash, your father-"

It is here where you start to struggle, here where you finally yell: "You don't know anything, let me go-!"

\- because he's drawing close to making a deduction that you are not comfortable with, to uncovering your fiercely guarded secret.

"No..." It's both a stubborn refusal to not shut up, and his declaration that he won't let you go. Here he turns you so that you are facing him and the proximity of his face, his warm cinnamon breath, and those eyes - they just make everything feel hazy, your heart is beating a tattoo on your ribcage, drumming right onto his palm (come to think of it, he probably placed it so he could gauge your emotional reactions to him based on your heartbeat).

"No," he repeats, his voice a breathy whisper, and tucks a lose strand of hair behind your ear. His left hand is still there, below your breast, but it's moved slightly towards your side and it trails lower and lower, in a tantalisingly slow manner. It snakes underneath your black leggings; his cold fingers are electrifying, they leave a trail of goosebumps until they finally find their destination and push into you. You both suddenly suck in a breath. "You've wanted me." He pulls his fingers out only to fuck them into you again without a warning. He repeats this a few times but he's a tease and you know he won't be trying to make you come. Not this time.

It doesn't really matter, he's already achieved his goal: you're mindless with desire for him.

By the time he decides he's satisfied his curiosity, his digits are coated by your wetness. He finds someting else as he looks at you because his face suddenly lights up in wonder. "You've been _yearning_ for me."

All at once, he is so close that your eyes cannot take his whole face at once, they flicker from _his_ eyes, to his lips, from his cheekbones to his nose. You notice his long, golden lashes and his almost invisible freckles; his thin, arched eyebrows; his stubble. Your nostrils flare as you realize his pupils are blown wide from excitement because that would mean that he is also affected by you, that he also might want you.

His pupils have become magnets, black holes that tantalize you and make you want to gravitate towards him but you barely - just barely - manage to contain yourself.

He looks at you as though he's known the most private corners of your soul for years. It hurts to be apart from him, even when you're close enough to hear him breathing like the mortal that he actually is. You ache for his touch as he is touching you. All this time you've been wanting him - secretly, in shame, in horror, in extasy - and now that you almost have him, it feels like you're actually honest to God in love with him. You ache as though your heart is breaking and you feel as if these are your final moments on Earth and it's brilliant.

He swallows nervously, his Adam's apple visibly wobbling- the only sign that betrays his possible vulnerability at the moment. Here is Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash, but he is just a man now, for _you -_ because of you - and he wants you and he almost sighs into your mouth before he actually brings his lips to yours.

His tongue flicks at your lips and enters between them and it takes a second for you to actually realize that he is kissing you, that this is real.

His hands grasp your hips firmly and he pulls you into his space until every frontal part of your body is pressed into him. He lifts you up and you lock your legs around him and his hands are supporting you, squeezing your butt, feeling you through the clothes, making you moan from oversensitivity against his lips. 

You realize your hands are free when you move them behind his neck, when you bury them in his blond hair. You want to etch yourself into him, you want him to engrave himself into you, invisible underneath your skin and you want him to remain there, in your system, forever.

Now that you've tasted him, he feels like a cure, not a poison, and you cannot tolerate a world where he is not near for you to reach as he is now. It feels like the most important moment in the universe and you melt into him, hoping against hope that he is not doing this simply to prove a point.

You already are convinced that the night is going to end with you on all fours and him fucking into you as he's biting your neck possessively - when the security systems decide it's time to realize that the Reverse Flash has escaped from his cell. It's only a matter of time before the guards come and for one mad, delirious moment, you want to actually run away with this man. Fuck the good guys. You do not want to own their body and soul, not like this one here.

Eobard breaks the kiss and you want to mewl in protest, you actually lean into him as he pulls away, dizzy and intoxicated from the taste of him as though his saliva is made of morphine. For a second you wonder if it actually is, if this is some elaborate trick of his to capture you and kidnap you (but would it be so bad actually?). 

He gently releases you and your feet touch the ground. You are shaking all over as though you've awoken inside the cold of him. He places his hands on the wall with your head between them, and then he's crowding you and evading your space again and burning those eyes - even blacker than before - into you. Your lips are almost touching again and you are breathing heavily into each other. You can see yourself in them but you cannot recognize yourself. 

It feels as though you're in this - whatever this is - together, and he is _your_ person, your backup in the complete crisis that is the present situation. "Well, this was very educational," he drawls at last, the perfect picture of a guy who has all the time in the world. "I should very much like for us to continue it in private, however it seems I am required to be elsewhere. Anywhere but here actually. "

He almost turns to go before he stops, turns to you and smirks. "I'd enjoy it if next time you're more audible though." For a second you almost explode at the insinuation but then his smile gets wilder. "I recall we've had many witty conversations in the past. That is, unless you want us to skip a few steps in our unlikely courtship and go straight to bed."

Before you know it, he is gone and you are left needy, unsatisfied, and the most sexually frustrated you have ever been (and that includes all those nights you've tried to imagine how sex with him would feel like).

You are asked questions you half-heartly answer without even thinking, and you are shaking so badly that before you know it, you are left to go home and are all but shooed into your bedroom to rest. 

You so desperately want him to come to you and finish what he started, you feel like crying. You don't even want to finish by yourself.

The worst part is: he knows it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was written at 2:30 am on my phone because my computer is broken and I sure as hell won't be writing smutty drabbles from work, so you'll have to accept this. Might continue it with a sex scene.


	2. Various prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want some of these prompts extended just say so in the comments.  
> Update: 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9, 12, 14, 15 (partially), 17, 19 (partially), 21 have already been done.

  1. Pressing you face against a wall and fingering you while talking filthy things in your ear.
  2. Him telling you all that he'll do to you as soon as he escapes. You want to shatter the glass-like wall between the two of you. 
  3. Quickies during parties and various events, nothing so hot as fucking a bad guy when the good guys are cheering dumbly for something two rooms away. Him placing a hand on your mouth to muffle you screaming as he fucks into you, otherwise you'd both get caught.
  4. Having you sit on his lap while he fingers you.
  5. Finishing deeply inside you and being so lost in it that he continues fucking you until he goes soft and even then he trades his cock for his fingers. He mercilessly hits at your g-spot while he sucks your nipple, moaning brokenly. This is the daughter of his greatest enemy he's claiming and there's nothing quite as arousing for him. 
  6. Doggy style and lots of biting and sucking on your neck.
  7. Being so turned on by simply kissing you that he buckles his hips towards you, growling. You actually have a kink for his voice and for all his primal noises when you get him all riled up. You like the way he crowds you when you get him into this mood.
  8. Tantric sex (mainly the lotus position and comin' cobra)
  9. No edging - you can have multiple, orgasms and he can recover fast. He enjoys entering you easily because of the lubrication of his own cum and your wetness - it's messy, it's dirty, you both love it. You enjoy the obscene,  wet noises that his pumping into you produces,  you enjoy feeling him borrowing his head into your shoulder and crying out,  you enjoy squeezing his butt and pulling him even closer with each thrust. 
  10. Since you were a bit inexperienced before him, he coaches you on how to give him the perfect blowjob. He enjoys being your teacher. You're a diligent student. 
  11. You initially don't want him to go down on you because it makes you feel exposed and you aren't so confident about your body but after the initial novelty of it all fades, you actually start bossing him to please you. He's only happy to oblige.
  12. You're actually very vocal about your daily need for sex and your endless libido, he loves it, he loves telling you that you are lucky he has endless stamina. Usually you just say it plainly to him - that you want him to fuck you. The first dozen of times he turns to stare at you in astonishment and instant arousal but soon he gets used to your boldness and finds it matches his.
  13. When you go to the past with the Flash and you encounter him, he almost instantly realizes he's had you in the future. 
  14. You love it how it grounds you when you're on top, you do it mainly when you're down and you need him. He'll start caressing your hair and your back while you're riding him and sucking on his neck. It feels as though he's relinquishing his strength and giving it to you. It's empowering, he is being vulnerable by providing consolation to you with his body, something that's somehow a traditional role reserved for the women, in your mind. When you're angry, you take and take from him until there is nothing left for him to give. When you're angry specifically at him you love burying your fingers in his hair and pulling it, until his head is arched. He loves it. And when you find your release, he'll always rest his damp forehead against yours, murmuring soft things that show a gentle and warm and caring side of his. It usually melts any residual anger. He'll sit up and lean on the wall and gather you in his arms and start rocking you.  And even if you're grumpy at the beginning, you'll soon calm down and snuggle into him, burying your head into the crook of his neck and breathing him in.
  15. When he's the distressed one, he takes full control of the you. When he's fucking you, he does it methodically, coldly, bringing your knees to your chest and keeping them there, this provides him better penetration. He also loves fucking into your mouth and holding your head still as he comes. He usually loves overstimulating you but when he's angry he's merciless. He'll make you come various times due to various stimulations. You love it even more of course. It is then when he's most prone to put his hand on your abdomen as he fucks you, restraining your wriggling against him.
  16. You invite him for a sexy adventure at one point. It includes him tying your legs to the opposite ends of the bed, leaving your cunt completely exposed to him. He marvels at you for a few moments before he comes to you. Since you've been interested in vaginal fisting,  that's what follows. He's actually very careful and attentive and does it at your pace, even when it takes more than half an hour for you to feel okay until his whole hand is inside. He keeps hitting your g-spot with one of his fingers but what actually makes you come is clitoral stimulation. Since by now you're both feeling positively filthy by now and he's rock hard,  you tell him you want him to fuck your breasts. You like it when he cums all over them and you rub the tip if his cock against your nipples and smear it all. You probably have classic vaginal-penetration sex in the shower after that. 
  17. You love it when he's loudly possessive of you, when he tells you he'd never share you, that he does everything you want just so that you'll never want anyone else. You like it because you're jealous as fuck and cannot imagine how you'd feel if he's ever not yours. You're not very vocal about it, wanting to remain cool instead. But his overdramatic jealousy (most of it is not real actually, you both have trust in each other but he loves being dramatic and you find it amusing and reassuring). Sometimes you'd tease him, but without giving him an actual reason for jealousy. And he'd get all worked up and pin you and fuck you while you're on all fours and he'd just keep driving you wilder and wilder and ordering : "Tell me who you belong to. Tell me you're mine" And the answer will always by: "You. I'm yours."  Actually,  headcanon accepted from the fic "A new beginning" by georgiou. He makes a move on you before you go on a first date with someone else (probably set up by Iris): “I need you. I have to have you. I want to make you mine before he can.”
  18. Lots of morning sex. You have given him specific consent that he can wake you up with sex whenever he's in the mood, there's nothing more exciting than waking up to his fingers playing with you. Also,  "as soon as you get home" sex. You're never tired for it. You're actually addicted to each other's touch and constantly look for excuses to touch each other,  even in non-sexual situations.
  19. He knows you're a romantic so when he wants to get you in the mood, he takes you out in time for the first snow, or for the summer storm where you'll both get drenched and start kissing with desperate need. He'll always come to you first when he's hurt and as soon as you patch him up and he feels better you'll always fuck in a "thank God you're alive/so happy to be alive" way.
  20. All this unprotected sex and creampie king of you two, of course you end up knocked up at some point. Ridiculously, he starts getting even more attractive and sexy to you because here's the dad of your kid, it makes him feel even more like he is your home, your protector. It makes him look... virile. And it's not once or twice that your gaze falls to his shaft and you'd find him masculine and potent. You'd get incredibly turned on and his nostrils will flare as though he senses your arousal; he'd turn to look at you with a self-assured smug smile and you'd want to either throw a pillow at him or climb him. Usually there are people around you so he'd just wink at you and mouth "later". And that just makes your ovaries hurt in anticipation.
  21. You caressing his flushed, damp cheek after sex and nestling into him, his arms coming to rest around you protectively.




	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora figures our a way ot jump start her powers after she removes the power-dampening chip. Eobard figures our she's still supressing her emotions in regards to Iris' betrayal.  
> Don't be fooled, it's basically a long sex scene, the only plot is in the summary :D  
> I wrote it on my phone again, and it's well past 1 am. Again. So, sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> On the bright side, Eobard has endless stamina, so is there anything else that truly matters?

"So I'm plan A?" He bites his lower lip and looks sideways before his light eyes snap back to you. He smiles slowly, wildly, as though he sees something particularly adorable and funny.

You nod, suddenly feeling very unsure of your decision making.

Before you can truly second-guess yourself however, his wet lips are almost against your. He pauses for a moment, giving you the chance to escape him if you want. You'll be damned if you run away. You raise up to close the distance and you kiss him possessively.

You push the speedster until his back hits the wall and you give him a few short, wet kisses before you move to kiss his neck. He smells like clean soap, and - you breathe him in deeply - a cologne that contains mint, hyacinth and muscus. You moan at the deliciousness of his smell.

Your nifty fingers are busy getting him out of his clothes; then exploring his chest, stomach and abdomen beneath his shirt when you suddenly realize he's not reciprocating your actions. You look up at him and raise an inquiring eyebrow.

He smiles at you mysteriously, and there's something in his eyes that you cannot really read initially. He caresses your cheek, in a gentle and affectionate manner that seems very out of place, before he draws you to him and presses a kiss on the top of your head, inhaling deeply.

"All mine now," is all he says. His voice is raw and husky and at that moment your womb hurts with how much you want him inside of you.

Unsure what to do, you caress the back if his neck and draw back in order to lean in for another kiss.

It seems the correct thing to do, because he groans, almost painfully, and grinds against you. The friction is not enough and before you know it, you're on the bed, almost ripping your hoodie and leggings in the process of removing them.

Thawne is kissing you every few seconds - soon his kisses start falling to your shoulder, the material of your bra - before he unclasps it and his warm mouth latches onto your nipple as though it's his second nature. He grunts and his hands snake around your back in order to forcefully pull you closer towards him.

You catch the hair from the back of his head and pull backwards. "No, no," you say and he looks at you sharply, in askance. "I'll be the one taking this time."

He smirks wickedly, remaining where he is as ordered. "Anything you need, I'll give you... After all, I'm your best choice."

You push him on his back and for a moment you second guess yourself again before you force yourself to be brave and straddle him.

The way he looks up at you, fucking you with his eyes, is so empowering that all doubt disappears and you lower yourself onto him.

His breath hitches.

You set a slow but steady rhythm, leaning down to suckle on the crook of his neck once again. You latch yourself onto his skin and bite and nibble as he moans and starts fucking upwards, into you, in time with your thursts.

Soon you're both lost in the holiness of the moment - the obscene, wet smacks of flesh that his pumping into you produces; the occasional primal sound that escapes you both; the feel of him inside you; the saltiness of his skin; the maddeningly alluring smell of his cologne -

"It's like you belong there, around my cock," he moans.

Sacred and damned, is what your union is.

Something starts building up in you, and it's not just an orgasm: it's the speed force that has been asleep for as long as you remember. You realize you're harnessing Eobard Thawne's speed force, taking some of it into you along with his thursts and his precum.

It's something else - with the return of this electrifying energy, it's like a repressed dam comes close to collapsing: your heartbreak and anger at how you were being lied to by everyone. Everyone but him.

He cries out and almost temporarily his rhythm as your bite almost breaks his skin.

You feel him gently caress your back but when you do, it gives you a minute pause as well.

To know that he's willingly giving up a part of his power, relinquishing it for you; to know that he's tender while you're rough; it's both excruciating and freeing.

You take and take from him intil there's nothing left from him to give. As he cums deeply inside you, as he keeps cumming, you feel rapidly electrified and you know your plan has worked.

You cannot reach your peak however, no matter how much you want to and you're so frustrated you feel you'll go mad when suddenly, surprisingly, the dam breaks and instead of an orgasm, you break into tears and start sobbing.

He's quick to react, as if he's expected this. He gathers you into his arms and rubs circles on your back and -

"Shhhh, it's alright, Nora. You're alright."

"I- I just... It's not fair! I deserved to know! I deserved to not have been deprived of my power."

"You got it back, didn't you?" he murmurs and he sits up, holding you all the while. He is not inside you anymore and the absence of him feels unnatural. You momentarily realize you're sitting on his tighs and that his cum is leaking onto them. "It'll be alright. You did a fantastic job, my sweet Nora." He craddles your face between his palms. "You'll get better. It'll pass," he says soothingly. "I'll help you."

As you lay in his arms, he starts rocking you slowly and somehow whatever shock you have been experiencing subsides.

You look up at him then and tentatively caress his flushed, damp cheek. Then you snuggle in his arms, hiding your face in the crook of his neck and taking deep breathfuls of his cologne. His arms come to rest around you protectively and that's when it's your breath that hitches and you realize you're in so much trouble.

You stop thinking when you feel his fingers teasing your folds. When they penetrate your slit, you close your eyes tightly. He's the one taking care of you now and it scares you how much you trust him instinctively.

"Let me help you," he repeats. "Let me."

Three fingers in and by the time you realize your grief has passed, you have lost count of how many times he's made you cum.

After an infinity, he rolls you over until you’re the one reclining backwards. He enters you easily due to the lubrication of his own cum and your wetness. He adds to this wetness when he sucks in one of your nipples as he fucks into you and you squeeze his butt and pull him closer with each thrust.

Then he grasps your legs and changes the angle and his cock finds something inside you that you’ve been searching with your fingers for a long while now. He hits at it mercilessly until it starts getting too much.

When he cums the second time, he bites your nipple harshly but it’s this surprising pain that sets you afire for the final time this night.

It’s him that’s lost this time around and he continues fucking you until he goes soft inside you. Even then, he simply exchanges his cock with his fingers - even if it’s too much for you already, and you want no more - he’s mindless with lust and whatever’s plaguing him.

When he finally withdraws his fingers, he borrows his head into your shoulder, breathing shakily.

It's messy and dirty, the sheets are soaked with sweat and cum. You feel positively filthy. It’s as though a hurricane has passed and you’re both left empty and unwanting for anything.

You bury your fingers in his hair and start caressing it, all the while staring at the ceiling with a sudden clarity.

You've claimed him and he's claimed you in all the ways that matter and now you must live with the consequences.

"Let me teach you everything," he says.

"Alright."

Agreeing to a proposition from Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash, should not feel so sinfully delicious. It should feel as though you are standing on the edge of a cliff but in reality, the truth is, you have already fallen head-first. 


	4. the glitch in the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments (both on tumblr and here) and for the asks, guys!  
> I received 4 or 5 requests for an altered version of number 4 so don't worry it's definitely happening in the next few chapters.  
> 

You've sneaked away from your team, again. And now you're waiting for him, in the rain. Again. 

When he comes, he's bleeding through his yellow leather, you're barely breathing. You're still dizzy from the 'speedster alcohol' that had been offered to you half an hour ago as a congratulation for finishing your first (supposedly) solo dangerous mission.

You both stand still, staring into each other's eyes, a pull so magnetic that if someone was to interrupt you, you would've heard absolutely nothing. If you weren't so alone in this dark alley, would anyone notice the electricity between the two of you?

The lamppost is broken, the light is flickering, but between the clouds, the night sky is uncharacteristically bright since most of the electricity in the city has not yet been restored after the battle. 

You're both out of breath, him and you, as you draw closer together. His gaze falls on your still-bloodied shirt. You try to take his attention away from this: 

"Thank you for saving me, for being a good back-up," you begin awkwardly. "For always watching over me. Even when we're supposed to be on the opposite corners of the ring."

His keen eyes flicker back to yours and for once he is completely serious. "And what good it did to you, with you almost dying on me?"

You smile sheepishly, anxious. "But I didn't, did I?"

He groans in response.

In a flash, he's had you pinned against the wall, hands above your head. His breath is hot against your mouth, and you realize you're not the only one that's intoxicated - if anything, he's wasted. "You don't realize it, do you? Your friends, your dad, they think they have it all figured out? When actually they've got everything in reverse..."

He closes in, his warm, moist lips meeting yours. It's a furious kiss that demands your very soul, you taste the desparation in him and give in - you've never been one to deny him anything. He's always given you everything you've needed after all.

"Tell me then, what did they get wrong?" You struggle to bring yourself even closer to him but it's hard when he's still keeping your wrists in a tight grip. Your only success is a slight friction between your pelvis and his left tigh. 

"The element of surprise," he answers honestly.

"Whose surprise?"

"Mine," he responds shortly, and kisses you again.

In his passion, his grip loosens and as soon as you've broken free, you gently cup his face - his cheeks are wet and hot to touch. It fits somehow, you being gentle while he's angry. You know he's angry at himself.

He suddenly tears himself away from you and flashes a few meters away from you, turning his back on you. He pulls at his hair, struggling with himself.

"Why?" you ask as you aproach him cautiously.

"Because...!" and here he turns to you, with even more emotion than before. He struggles with himself, tries to make himself look more rational. "Because," he repeats, more calmly now. "You've turned into my weakness, Nora. You're my secret. Anyone that learns _how fucking much_ I want you, can use you against me. For you alone, I am compromised. And it'll end me one day, I know it. You're the flaw in my plan."

He grabs your shoulders, as if trying to make you understand. You can only stare at him, amazed at what you're hearing (never even in your wildest dreams could you have imagined it would come to this).

He looks away, shakily brushes his sweaty forehead (is he delirous, you wonder for the first time - you were not the only one injured after all). "At first it was a kink, a fetish. You being the daughter of my greatest enemy. Having you, owning you, fucking you - it was a drug, an addiction. And then... and then-"

"Then what?" You don't know whether to look at his alluring lips or his sharp, lively eyes. 

"Then you went and almost died... And _his_ misery meant nothing- absolutely fucking  _nothing_ when I couldn't have you." He leans down for another kiss, and you're all-too-willing to give it to him. Let him have all the kisses in the world. You don't know what it says about you that you'd let the whole world burn if only you can keep kissing him, inhaling him, have him press himself against you. 

You realize you're sobbing against his lips, and responding with full as much as passion as he seems to possess tonight. You wrap your arms against his neck and he grips your hips. His lips turn less demanding and more tender, and their softness gains a heartbreaking flavour because-

Because you both know it's forbidden, it's never gonna happen, even though it's happening right now.

Suddenly you feel very exhausted, even your speed has not been restored yet. "Take me home, Thawne."

He sighs and nods slowly. He tightens his embrace, buries his nose in your neck and brings you to your bedroom in a blink.

You look up towards him. "I want you to fuck me tonight..." You caress his face once again and smile at him. "I've been too long without you in me, it's just-  too _cruel_ to bear."

For the first time tonight he smiles (it's more of a smirk really). "Glad to hear you're always thirsty for me, my dear." As he speaks, he leans into your touch, and the way he looks at you - you can almost taste how in a few seconds he'll be already fucking into you. "You're lucky I've a shocking amount of stamina, always willing to provide." He starts kissing your neck, nibbling sometimes. "When have I -" he moans in between kisses, "not given you -" His kisses trail down to your chest, and he pulls out one of your tits  from your bra and starts sucking and biting on your nipple. "-all that you wanted?" 

You try very hard not to moan because Caitlin and Cisco, the party poopers they are, are only two rooms away.

Thawne backs you against the bed and slowly pushes you until you're lying on your back. For once you're happy you're wearing a ( completely drenched) green slip dress and not your usual pair of leggings. He grasps the rim of the clothing and pulls it up until it reaches your abdomen. The black panties, he just rips away.

You don't bother with foreplay. Nothing is as big of a foreplay as facing death and getting out alive. He grips your tighs and pushes your knees against your chest before he slips into you. The angle provides him better penetration and you hiss with pleasure at the feeling.

He quickly sets a steady, almost metodical rhythm. 

You try really, really hard not to moan but you fail, once. He releases one of your legs (which automatically hooks around him) to cover your mouth with the palm of his hand.

Him silencing you, it's makes the whole thing even more arousing. The silence of the act brings it a meditative quality - you feel very present, and very vulnerable, and it scares you so you try to concentrate on the wet sounds that your bodies make, think about how turned on you're right no. 

You are both so in sync, and you've grown so used to each other's bodies, that you cum together this once and it feels like finding home after you've been lost for a long while. 

He's so alive and warm and your in your arms that it burns, you want to pull him even closer until you merge and you want to push him away and run from fear. 

He bites your shoulder possessively before he rolls away from you.

You automatically snuggle into him, caressing his abdomen, marvelling at how his wound has healed.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" you ask tentatively. "I don't wanna be alone, not today."

There's something tender in his eyes that renders you to a puddle of goo, as he nods silently. 

"Of course."

With him present, you fall asleep, exhausted both physically and emotionally. 

You wake up in the middle of the night with a shudder, your dreams haunted by the horrors of the day. You scan the room for your lover and immediately find him in the one place where the lights are turned on - he has moved to the couch where he is currently reclining, reading a big tome that is probably yours but you're too distressed to recognize now.

His eyes snap up to you in concern and you're filled with a sudden warmth, a pleasant cozy and content feeling that electrifies you and makes you feel absolutely giddy. You smile like an idiot and fall back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wanted to make this chapter fluff/angst only but somehow it evolved into smut. Surprise. Heh. In my defense, I wrote this between 1:00 am and 3:30 am and on 4 glasses of rosé, and it's seems porn is all I can generate at this time with this much alcohol in my system.  
> Anyways, comments are greatly appreciated. This fic feeds on your comments and attention, as do I. ;P


	5. suspended in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had this written for so long and simply forgot to post it. This story still has a few meaty plot points. 
> 
> I'm actually thinking of making it a complete AU (set in another Earth).  
> In this Earth, Thawne still hasn't gone to the past and it's actually the original Thawne, still only a rouge that causes mischief, that's seducing Nora. They still have about 10 years age difference, but at least he's not actually someone about 70 that only looks in his 40s.  
> This Flash has also disappeared and Iris still hid thr truth from Nora but the Flash team is still operating (like in season 4 before Barry returned from the speedforce).  
> Thawne knows about the time vault because he stole the blueprint of Star Labs at one point.

You are burning for him, the heat of him, the memory of it, it's making you ache. You are craving him (hismouthhistouchhiscock) like an addict, it's almost making you delirious. The warmth of him, the stolen moments of falling asleep on his chest. You are reveling in his mortality, in his vulnerability.

You haven't heard anything from the Reverse Flash in two weeks and you are already unraveling.You're already at a point where you'd give anything to just get over this lust, this longing.

So when you are set on a blind date during a party at Star Labs, you resolve to give it a chance.

His name is Kai. He's sweet, surprisingly charming. He's the opposite of Thawne. Where Thawne is blazing light, with his golden hair and bright, spellbinding eyes,  sharpness and steel and masculine to the curve of his naked shoulder blades and the way his black leather jackets fit his forearms... Kai is sweet and soothing darkness. His eyes are dark and lovely like coffee, his dark curls,  his dark and smooth skin. His looks are still boyish, even though he's in his thirties.

He is pure and obviously interested in you, with the way he leans too close and how he blushes whenever his gaze trails down to the rebellious low dip of your neckline, the way the  midnight blue dress hugs your well-developed hips.

He turns out to be one of the new scientists working for Star Labs, and observes how everyone waits with batted breath to see how he'd turn out - evil traitor or a loyal genius.

"So are you free this Friday?" he asks.

You barely hear him, as you're already wondering if his fingers will be as nimble as Thawne's, if he'd be rough just the way you like it. You're not too hopeful as he's too polite as if now, you're not too sure about polite guys,  they just might retrain their politeness even in the bedroom. 'Would you mind it terribly if I came? Could you please cum? Is everything going alright?"

You smoother a wayward lock of your hair and look at him intensely, trying to decide if he'd be into handcuffs, and softly agree to going to an Italian restaurant with him.

Kai smiles brightly and you think he might actually deserve a chance. You catch your mom's approving smile. You nod absent-mindedly at something he mumbles and reach out for a glass of champagne when you feel Thawne's presence somewhere near and freeze mid - sip.

You've never questioned the speed force connection that somehow binded you together after he jumpstarted your powers.

You look around frantically from the familiar faces, to your mother's work colleagues, to the waiter passing by with the  appetizers.

You can't really see him but in the way your chest contracts, in the way you can almost catch a whiff of his intoxicating scent you know he's waiting somewhere near.

You almost give in to your desire to leave the room in search of your lover, but you decide to have a little revange on him for leaving you all high and dry for so long. You know he's watching from somewhere in rapt attention,  you know he's listening so it feels so gratifying to flirt with the handsome Kai and touch his arm when he says something cute.  You almost lose yourself in your charade,  thinking that Kai wouldn't be a half-bad boyfriend.

When you deem it enough,  you excuse yourself and you earn yourself confused glances from some of the people around you but your can barely breathe from excitement and the uncomfortable pain in your abdomen that spreads like the heat of whiskey at first but gets almost painful.

He'd told you about the hidden room, the time vault in Star Labs when he was still on the other side of a glass cell, his palm resting against the wall as he was explaining the truth hidden from you.

Time vault indeed, for here you are, stealing time with the man you want.

You stop analyzing anything when your eyes finally find him, sitting on a lonr chair near a turned off Gideon. He looks impeccable as always, the cocky, pretentious bastard. There's an unreadable expression on his face that you think might be jealousy and you are struck by this thought: you have severely underestimated, or simply forgotten, the power his presence has over you.

"Thawne..." you say breathlessly, his name a prayer on your lips.

He stands up abruptly and in a few strides he's in front in you.

"Glad to know I still have that effect on you," he says, leaning in.

You raise an eyebrow at him,  feeling irritated at him for some reason. He leans in for a lazy kiss and for a second you imagine walking away from him, making a scandal about how you're trying to forget him but of course, this is the man you want, the man you desire.

His lips land softly on yours and his arms envelop you. You whimper into his mouth and gently place your palms on the back of his neck. When he pulls away, you lean in and he kisses your cheek.

You close your eyes.

"I wanted to kiss you before the sci fi nerd next room did." He bites your earlobe and you almost start hyperventilating. He starts caressing your tigh over the dress and soon he's slightly tugging it upwards. "I need to have you before he has," he moans against your ear.

"But you already have me," you say quietly against him, so softly you're sure he can't hear you.

He moves your panties out of the way and his middle finger easily enters your dripping cunt. "All for me?" he asks. "Or for him? Or both?"

You still haven't opened your eyes,  so lost in arousal and ecstasy from this simple touch you are. "Oh, for you," you say mindlessly.

He pumps it into and out of you a few times before he pulls his finger,  making you open your eyes in a silent plea. Then he slowly licks his finger and moans. Your breath hitches. "I've missed the taste of you." He then caresses your neck and the valley between your breasts with that same finger, leaving a trail of goosebumps. He pulls your breasts out of the bra cups and the low neckline and places an adoring,  wet kiss on your left nipple, then your tight. "And I've missed your fine tits."

You're grieving his touch as soon as it leaves you but your heart does a somersault when you see him take off all his clothes.

For a second you marvel at his body, his proportions. It reminds you of the Vitruvian Man of Da Vinci. Naked and perfect and yours as he is, you feel a fierce surge of affection and possessiveness for him and realize you were never gonna give a chance to Kai.

He takes your hand and leads you to an open space. "Come, Nora," he commands gently but his voice is husky. "Get down on all fours for me, like the good girl you are. I want to fuck you from behind like a bitch in heat while that green boy and a bunch of idiotic heroes are just a room away. I need to show you how badly I react to sharing."

You do as he says,  actually trembling with excitement. You arch your butt upwards as you hear him approaching and instinctively arch it even higher as you feel him caress it lovingly.

He starts lifting your dress once again, this time only stopping until it's all the way up your waist. He slowly tugs your panties down your knees, enjoying making you squirm.

He settles behind you and enters you easily, slowly. You both moan quietly, trying to contain the noise you make to a minimum. You bite your lower lip and he covers your back with his chest and bites into your neck, huffing softly through his nose as he pumps into you.

You still as his cock hits your g-spot and you feel him smirk against your neck before he nibbles it a few times and then just starts sucking on it gently. He also makes sure to give your clit the attention it deserves. 

"I," he begins between the thrusts,  "am the only... one... who can give you... what you need... We're the only speedsters... left in this world." You open your mouth in a silent scream as you come but he continues ruthlessly, covering your mouth with his hand to silence you. "You're mine now, Nora," he huffs and leans into your neck again, in order to lap against the brutal bite mark he has left. "So tell me who do you belong to?"

You can't answer, of course,  because of the hand on your mouth but as he rides you through one orgasm and into the next, you senselessly lick the inside of his hand. He answers this with a particularly rough thurst and then withdraws his hand only to shove a finger into your mouth. You start sucking on it.

The thrusts get more sporadic and soon he's cumming inside you, biting into your shoulder to muffle his own scream.

You don't move for a moment and then you feel him pull out his cock out of you, just for the cum to start leaking out.

You lay on one side and bury your face in the pillow.

"I love seeing you full of my semen,"  he says quietly. You turn to face him in question. He's also laid next to you, reclining his head against hos hand, a strange, unreadable look on his face once again. You'd like to consider it tenderness.

With his other hand he unexpectedly inserts two fingers inside you, as if trying to push the cum back into you. 

"I love marking you, and I hate seeing you moving on from me, and I don't think I want to let you go."

You've never heard him state his wants and needs so simply before and you wonder if he's _ever_ done this in the past.

You reach out to caress his damp cheek. "Then don't," you say softly. He raises an eyebrow im question. "Don't let me go," you clarify. He gasps softly at this, as if in wonder. "Let's figure something out," you continue.

He is frozen for a moment, before he slowly nods and rests his forehead against yours.

You remain like this, suspended in time.


End file.
